Restricting Chains
by Adi Ypiretis
Summary: this is a remake of the maximum ride series but there are no actual characters from the maximum ride series in this story, but there will be many suprises.


Restricting chains

Being a half breed since you were born (and even wondering how you were born) is not the best way to live your life. Hi I'm Nikodemos and I'm a 17 year old male with hazel eyes with dirty blond hair with burgundy tips that look more black than burgundy. Besides me being a teenager I have to live in the shadow of society because I'm a mutant. Though I don't know how I became a mutant all I know is that I am the leader of a group of mutants just like me.

My life started when I was chained to a wall in a dungeon my friends chained next to me. The place was built deep in the desert somewhere in Nevada, I think. My friends and I were created so we could be super warriors that could be sold to anybody that would pay the high price, but something went wrong we, my friends and I, didn't want to be completely obedient so we did what made sense to us at the time, broke out.

My friends always looked to me as the leader for some reason. Yes I was the oldest but only by a few years, but anyway they looked to me for a plan and I came up with one instantly formatting what everybody would have to do. The day came and we executed the plan, the man in a military uniform walking in and releasing us to follow him to a room where we train. Normally we would follow him which is why he didn't cuff us while we were walking, but today was going to be a little different. We walked outside heading to a complex a few meters away. This is when our little group decided to make a run for it. I signaled for the rest of my group to take up the positions so this is how our escape kinda went down. I punched the dude in front of me in the face, and then threw him into the other guard who was preparing to draw his gun, James and Joseph, my best friends took over. James and Joseph had a darker complexion than me and were around the same age. James one year younger than me and Joseph about two years younger; they both had eye length black hair with green eyes though James was a head taller. They attacked the guards on the guard towers opening their wings and taking to the air. I ran to the youngest of our group Kasey he was fourteen. He was having trouble taking out the "hounds", the hounds are a group of mutants like us but they have no human DNA. The idea for the hounds must have been Greek mythology because they looked exactly like hellhounds. Any way I ran at the one that was holding down Kasey.

As I reached the hound another one leapt on my back digging its claws into my back. I grimaced as I fell to the floor. I reached my arms behind my back grabbing the hound by the neck and threw him into the other one that had Kasey pinned. I had to clench my teeth as I threw the hound feeling my skin ripped off of my back. I stood up, my shirt torn to shreds and my back bleeding. I sucked in the pain and ran over to Kasey threw him over my shoulder and ran leaping into the air as well as I could opening up my wings beating them against the air to gain altitude. James flew over to me and helped me carry Kasey and I glanced over at him grateful for his help. Bad mistake, my wing crashed into a watch tower and I could feel the bones snap. I winced and spiraled downward to the ground.

"Go" I told James "I'll catch up with you guys later." James glanced at me but nodded and flew north with the rest of the group. I tried to control my descent without much success and I hit the ground hard, rolling to minimize the damage to my body. I had tucked in my wings but when I rolled I hurt my right wing more. I stood up wincing at the pain I my wing. As soon as I was on my two feet I ran sprinting towards the mountains leaping over boulders and dodging bushes. As I was sprinting though the desert brush I could hear the hounds chasing me getting closer but something else caught my attention. It was the sound of ….wings, but I'm not sure. Since I wasn't sure what was going on I continued to run, sprinting faster I paid no attention to where I was going. A hound leapt out of the bushes tackling me. I punched the hound breaking its jaw opening the cuts in my hand covering my hand once again in blood. The hound yelped digging its claws into my chest cutting open my bare chest soaking its claws in my blood.

The scent of blood enlivened the hound, its eyes turning deep black with a twinge of red. The hound barred its teeth growling excitedly. He glared down at me opening his jaws wide and clenching teeth around my arm biting down on it. Sad to say I could not stand the pain any longer and fainted.

I awoke a putrid smell nipping at the insides of my nostrils; I opened my eyes and looked down. I was lying on some sort of bed made of moss and leaves. My upper half of my body was bare revealing all the scars I had accumulated over the years. My chest was covered in dried blood and the putrid smell I found out was the burning of my blood stained clothes. A young woman about fourteen was burning them and the stench seemed to permeate the air.

"You're up" a woman said. I looked around for the person but couldn't find her. "Look to the left and up" she said and I obeyed. The woman was sitting on a tree branch; she was slim and had a nice figure with brown hair, a semi-dark complexion and chocolate brown eyes. She jumped down from the branch landing light on her feet. She walked up to me and I finally noticed that I was surrounded by young women and it made me a little self-conscious, being bare chested with scars and cuts running the length of my body.

"He's cute" one of the girls said, I assumed it was the youngest one, but honestly didn't care; my eyes were on the one that was sitting on the branch that had spoken to me first. For some reason I had a suspicion that she was watching me as I was passed out. I stood up still looking at her, my legs felt a little shaky and wobbly. As I stood I tried to steady myself. I walked forward heading off to the woods.

"Where you going" said the girl that had first talked to me.

"I got to go" I said "I need to catch up with my friends"

"Then well go with you" she said

"I'm sorry but I can't endanger you and I have a long flight I mean drive ahead of me."

"We know that you have wings which is why we followed you. We saw you and your group escape the compound and fly away and how you risked your life to save the youngest of your group" said the smallest one. I turned around stunned these people saw what had happened and then.

"Who are you" I asked which sounded really rude but at the moment I really didn't care how I sounded.

"I am Kiley" said the one that had first talked to me "this" she pointed to the youngest "is Amy." Amy looked to be around the age of thirteen and she must have been the one burning my blood stained shirt. "This" Kiley said "is Jessica." Kiley pointed to the second oldest who was light in complexion with red hair and blue eyes.

"Who is she" I pointed to the one that was standing behind Jessica.

"I am Nicole" she said. She had a light brown complexion with black hair and a pair of stunning burgundy eyes. I looked around at the faces of the group and knew that I would not get any were lying to them or trying to persuade them to stay.

"Fine you can come but we must stay here another night, I'll scout the area for any hounds." I turned to leave and started to walk away when I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I instinctively reached over gripping the wrist of the person and spinning around spun the person around twisting the arm behind the persons back. I looked down and realized that I had Kiley's arm behind her back and I instantly spun her around to face me.

"What" I asked

"I was going to go with you"

"Don't you need to be here with the rest of your group?"

"No"

"You're not coming with me"

"want to bet on that" she said leaning in closer to me which is when I realized I still had my arms around her and they were currently wrapped around her waist. I know my face flushed a deep red with the snickers that I heard in the background.

"No" I said taking my hands off of her

"Then let's go" she said taking off running I sprinted after her catching up to her within seconds. We reached a cliff and took off opening our wings and soaring up into the sky.

The sky was a deep azure blue as Kiley and I soared upward encircling the camp. A few times I was able to glance over at Kiley and looked at her beautiful complexion and the way her hair caressed her face as it streaked behind her when she flew. Her wings, approximately ten feet in length, were a light brown with golden under feathers and silver tips. A few times when we turned her wing would brush against mine.

"Were we going" she asked

"Were circling the area for any hounds and keepers." Ok so keepers are the ones that take care of the hounds they normally follow the hounds and are mainly superhuman with black skin and have been given the power to control the hounds.

We banked left looking down at the ground looking for any hounds or keepers. I looked at Kiley looking at her, admiring her when something caught my eye. An almost invisible streak was shooting strait at Kiley. I reacted as fast as I could, banking hard to intercept the thing. Something went wrong during the sharp turn, the turn threw me off and I spiraled out of control. The thing, which turned out to be an arrow missed its intended target hitting me in the right shoulder. The extra weight, even as little as it was affected the distribution of my weight and I had to reach over and rip out the arrow, but the arrow was barbed so I had to break the shaft of the arrow. I did my best to gain altitude my mind racing. What the hell why is this always happening to me. As I climbed I slid a dagger from out of my boot and tried to dig the barbed arrow out of my shoulder without cutting major veins, but my advice don't try it while you're flying. Pain coursed through my body my mind not focusing on flying but on protecting Kiley. Where's Kiley my mind reeled I looked down she was dive bombing the keeper and hounds were waiting to intercept her "FUCK" I hollered tucking in my wings I dived wind rushing past my body and shoulders which was starting to clot with blood. The wind felt good whipping past me, chilling my body.

My eyes zoomed in on Kiley as she landed and the hounds crept up on her. I was a few feet from the ground and I reached out grabbing on a branch which I hoped would hold my weight, it didn't and I fell crashing into the ground hurting my already sore wings. A keeper had a Taser and was approaching Kiley with her back turned to him. I had to do something and I did the last thing I thought to do. Die.

My hands shook the ground shaking with the movement of my hands. The Taser fell out of the hands of the keeper, falling to the ground. Storm clouds swept over the area lightning arcing through the air as rain fell in torrents. There is nothing that's more terrible than me when I'm mad and seeing the lightning flash ripping through the air cutting the sky in pieces it perfectly reflected my feelings of hate towards the keepers and their hounds, my anger towards what they did. Suddenly though the lightning stopped the clouds dispersed and the ground stopped shaking.

I knew what was happening and I needed help and a lot of help. James fell from the sky cutting through the dispersing clouds. Flames flashed around me leaping to life surrounding me and Kiley. James landed tucking in his wings. We the whole group and I had the same color wings to, black pure deathly black with a tint of silver and gold.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU" James screamed walking up to me.

"Nothing" I responded. James knew immediately, Kiley, he has been my friend for years and has received the same kind of treatment that I have and seen the things I have seen.

I walked up to James grabbing his arm spinning him around in the direction I was walking. As soon as I touched James arm the fire turned black then died. I turned around and looked at Kiley and she was completely dumbfounded. We, James and I, walked towards the forest, soon engulfed in the trees.

Secrets, I hate them yet it's ironic that I have a lot of them. And you would think that since I have a lot of secrets that I've done a lot of things that I shouldn't have but the truth is I have secrets because if I don't people would worry about me and what I do and I hate it when that happens.

"Who is she" James broke the sorry.

"Kiley" I responded.

"How did you find her?"

"I didn't find her" I did not elaborate on what happened, and James did not press me for more information.

"Why did you use your powers to protect her you have seen the destruction when one of us" he motions to him and I "looses control of our emotions."

"I protected her because she needed to be protected and I was the only one there to protect her."

"No Nikodemos you did it because you like her you lost control of your emotions and you were warned about what could happen and not only that you saw what could happen if you went too far. You know that you can't do anything like this it will"

"I know what will happen and I know what I must do but Kiley and her 'flock' are coming with us" I turned around and started to walk back to the clearing where Kiley was.

Desert sand surrounded me; my friends were around us many of us carrying weapons. My flock and I were all given a knife and now here we were alone surround by dirt and more dirt. I lead my flock the only one not with us was our youngest, Kasey. We stalked forward crouching low even though it probably did no good trying to hide us. I gave the signal and we all leapt into the air opening our wings and climbing high into the sky. My flock and I flew north towards the embankment. Suddenly four other things leapt into the air flying strait at us their Egyptian dirt colored wings beating hard to climb into the sky. I took the lead, unbeknownst to me; I was leading my flock into the days of nightmares and killings.

We met the other winged kids in the air my flock matched by the other flock. I attacked lightning flashing from my fingertips striking the kid in front of me in the chest. He retaliated, a sandstorm blowing me and the rest of my flock into the dirt, near the Nile. The enemy bird kids landed next to us. The Nile rose out of its banks and attacked the other kids while I shot lightning at them the lightning coursing through the water electrifying it. The other bird kids shock violently their bodies going limp and their eyes rolling back into their heads. We stopped the flow of electricity and water walking up to them each one of us holding our knives in our hands.

The flashback ended Kiley yelling at James for something. I didn't catch anything that they said but sat up looking up at them.

"What's going on" I asked standing up since it seems that I had fallen and was carried back to the clearing by James.

"Nothing" Kiley said turning to look at me.

"Good then let's get going we got to catch up with the rest of the flock. James where is the rest of our flock"

"There with the Joseph and the female flock about a mile away from here" James responded.

"Then let's get going we have a lot of work to do."


End file.
